Familiar Stranger
by Stacymc2012
Summary: He wanted to see her. It'd been nearly three years, if not more, since he last saw his fiery ginger. That long and you'd think his hearts would stop aching whenever he remembered what he was forced to do to save her life. Post J.E. - Spoilers inside!


**Spoilers: From Journey's End.**

**Note: This is the 10****th**** Doctor; I think I'll just label this as a J.E. fixer-upper? I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the TARDIS, The Doctor was sitting on the jump seats, debating if to go to a certain place or not. As he did this, he held a stress ball and was throwing it back and forth from one hand to the other. He wanted to see her. It'd been nearly three years, if not more, since he last saw <em>his<em> fiery ginger. That long and you'd think his hearts would stop aching whenever he remembered what he was forced to do to save her life. He couldn't help but wonder though… What would've happened if he hadn't wiped her clean of every memory of him? What if he had only suppressed some of it? Let her keep some of her memories? Would she have been okay? Would she have stayed with him…? Continued to travel through all of time and space by his side?

His terrible brain brought him back to the fateful day…

_They were both in the TARDIS; The Doctor had noticed that something was wrong with Donna when she began tirades and repeating the same words over and over again. He swallowed, knowing what was coming next. It broke his hearts, it really did. He got her attention and told her what was going to happen._

_ Donna swallowed and shook her head, saying almost instantly, "I want to stay."_

_ 'God, Donna how I wish you could stay as well. This is hurting me just as much as it is hurting you…' "Look at me. Donna, look at me," He said calmly. His eyes were wide however and the thumping of the muscle in his chest grew rapid as the sound of his blood rushing its course through his veins loud in his ears._

_ "I was gonna be with you forever…" She whispered, her voice sounding broken._

_ He swallowed the lump that was beginning to form his throat. He remembered very well the day they left Chiswick and she proclaimed that she would be traveling with him forever. Oh yes, he remembered that night very well. "I know," came his low voice as well. _

_ She continued her frantic ramble, as the redhead began to think of the life she would be leaving behind and the one she would have to go back to, "Rest of my life, traveling in the TARDIS. The Doctor-Donna. No. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back."_

_ He couldn't bear to even look at her anymore, if he did, he'd give in and let her stay with him. But that would be selfish on his behalf; he'd be killing her. So, The Doctor thought quickly of what would be the last thing he wanted to say to her. 'No use in telling her that I love her, is there?' He thought to himself then shook his head, and said in a calm voice, though inside it was like World War 3. A vicious battle between his mind and heart. "Oh Donna Noble. I'm so sorry but we've had the best of times. The best. Goodbye," he tried to keep it as unattached and cold as possible, in an attempt at making it hurt less. It didn't work._

_ Tears began falling quickly from her beautiful green eyes as The Doctor began to touch her head, she whispered over and over again as though a mantra, "No. No, No. Please. Please. No. No. Don't. No."_

His head fell into his hands as he continuously tried to fight back the wave of emotions that always seemed to come over him whenever he had to think of the actions and precautions he was forced to take that day. The brown-haired man rubbed his face and tangled his fingers through his hair in a frustrated for, after dropping the fruitless stress ball. In that moment he made a very selfish resolution. He was going to take a **trip** to see Miss Donna Noble of Chiswick, England. He vowed to himself though that he wouldn't speak to her, he just, he just needed to see her.

The TARDIS made the sound she makes when he leaves the brakes on as he put in the coordinates to where he desired to go now. She hummed again as if warning him not to do it and letting him know that she did not agree with any of this at all. If the TARDIS had a face he could glare at, he'd be glaring at it at that moment as he ran around the console, pulling something, pressing something else and banging on that poor other thing. "C'mon, Old Girl, I just… I need to see how she's doing. I need to know if she's okay, that's all. Then we'll come right back and go on another adventure just the two of us, yes?"

The machine gave a sound as if agreeing with him in a huff and after a moment or two; she landed with a bumpy thud. The Doctor made face, "Oops, brakes were on again, weren't they?"

The Doctor looked at the scanner to make sure they were in the right place at the right time. December 1, 2011. 2:14pm. He took a breath, as if assuring himself that everything would be fine, that he just had to stay out of sight. At that moment, he grabbed his long, brown trench coat, shrugged it on and all but ran out of the TARDIS.

It was time to go see _his_ Donna.

Donna Noble was walking down the street, intending to head back home. She wasn't too far away, only four or five more blocks to go, depending on which way she chose to take. In her arms she carried two large, brown paper bags from the market she had just come from. The woman heaved a sigh as she walked, she didn't want to go back home just yet. Instead, she decided on a detour through the park, just because she could. She was just glad that the bags were not as heavy as they looked.

Taking the longest trail in the park, she began down it. A light breeze picked up around her on this frigid December afternoon. It was calm in this area; it was just she and the tree-filled deserted park. She took in a deep breath, the cold air making her feel free, and alive. She looked up at the pale, white sky. It had yet to snow this year, but she didn't mind it much. Snow had always bothered her a bit.

As she walked, she allowed herself to close her eyes momentarily to enjoy the peace that was all around her. As she walked, her brown, knee-high boots crushed the fall leaves. As she walked, she let the cool wind embrace her. As she walked, she became lost in her reveries until a voice broke through her thoughts.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked to her left side to see a man. A beautiful man who had messy brown hair and amazing and wise brown eyes; these made contrast with his peach-colored skin. There was a small tinge in her head that told her that he was very familiar to her. She had seen him before and she didn't know from where. In his hand, he held a single red **balloon** with a white string. How odd that was? She realized that he was speaking to her and tried to pay attention to the words leaving his lips, which were all inaudible as heart seemed to tickle as she thought about what an amazing guy he could be, though a small voice in the very back of her head asked her why someone like him could be interested in _her_.

"Do you need help with those bags?" She finally heard him ask.

Her eyes squinted slightly at him as if trying to remember where she met him from and she smiled, "Sure, I could use the help, thank you..."

However, as she handed over to him the large paper bag in her left arm, he handed her the red balloon with a **smile**, "This is for you."

The redhead couldn't help but allow a grin to grace her pale face whilst she accepted it, "Red's my favorite color."

The man shifted the weight in his arms as he took the second bag from her, despite her protests, "Nonsense, I'm here to help. I figured red would be your favorite color."

She eyed him closely as he looked ahead and they continued down the long trail. The Doctor turned to look at Donna, feeling the intensity of her gaze upon his cheek. He gave her a bright smile that made her feel warm inside and her heart flutter; she couldn't help but return it. _Geez, Donna, what is wrong with you? You're acting like a teenage girl all over again. Calm down, you've just met the man!_ She shook her head to get the voice out of her head, chuckling inwardly.

He looked at her expectantly, "Something funny, D-darling?" Phew! Nice save.

The redhead shook her head, "Just, I've seen you somewhere. You look so familiar to me and I can't seem to place it…"

"Nah, I think I just have one of those faces," he tried to wave it off, but realized he couldn't because of the groceries in his arms.

"Mm, no. I remember that smile more than anything," Donna admitted, a warm feeling rising in her cheeks.

He chuckled, half shy, half nervously. He was afraid she'd remember everything and it would be his fault because he decided to go see her for his own selfish reasons. "My name is John, if it helps. I'd shake your hand, but mine are a bit full," he laughed.

That laugh. That laugh… A quick image flashed through Donna's mind, but it was too fast for her to grasp and figure out what it was. She knew, however, that it was an image that made her smile, because his laugh was like the most beautiful music to her ears. "My name's Donna Noble, it's really my pleasure to finally meet you."

A confused look flickered in John's brown eyes as if to ask what she meant by that. Donna just waved it off, "Ah, it's nothing. So… What's the deal with this balloon?" She looked at the balloon she still held in her right hand.

John chuckled and as they walked, he told her where he had gotten the red balloon and why red. A part of Donna had been very glad that she had chosen the long way home that day, or else, she'd never met him. He made her feel so happy and amazing. It was almost like a missing piece to her puzzle had been filled by his mere presence... Why did she feel that way? Nobody had ever made her feel that way.

And when she spoke, he made her feel like she was the most important person in the universe. Donna knew she wasn't though. That thought was pure ludicrous. She felt comfortable with him, very much at home…

Speaking of home. They'd arrived back to her house, it had taken them just over an hour to walk there, but that was because they were going at snail pace. He stood by the front gate with her and she moved to take the bags from him.

"Well John, this is my stop. Thank you so much for such a wonderful afternoon," There was a tone of sincere gratitude in her voice.

John smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Donna. Take care, yes?"

Donna had put the bags down on the ground and whispered, "John?"

He had turned half way to leave and looked at her, "Yes?"

"I, I know where I've seen you now," Well, here goes nothing and he was going to think she was a complete psycho and she'd never see him again.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he gave her his full attention. His hearts were thumping so loudly in his ears he almost didn't hear her as she whispered; "I've seen you in my dreams…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to my wonderful Carebear for giving me such seemingly difficult challenge words! I loved every moment of it!<strong>

Doctor/Donna challenge: **Trip, balloon, **and** smile. - I own nothing, guys! Seriously, we've been over this!**


End file.
